


Sundaes

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Moving On, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	Sundaes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Deanna knew her friend was hurting, had been feeling it for days. This coupled with the Captain's spurt of confusion and then satisfaction had to be related, though Deanna knew the Captain could not be aware of Beverly's pain. He was not that hard hearted after all.

After several duty cycles, Deanna decided she needed to do something, and went for the private approach. Two ice cream sundaes from Guinan, and she was in Beverly's quarters, just being her friend, and casually slipping Jean-Luc into the equation with a casual mention.

The response was one of crashing realization, the pain of never having really understood the man she fancied at all, and Deanna reached out instinctively, putting arms around her.

"All this time, I knew it was loyalty to Jack that kept him my friend, but I thought...hoped...deluded myself...that he'd come to see me as something more." Beverly laughed, bitterly. "And now I find out that he and Jack were far more than friends, that he's found the something else aside from his ship that he needs," she whispered. "How foolish I was, all these years."

"Not foolish. Hopeful. Where love is, all else is foolish to not pursue it, and he does care for you, if not in the way you wish."

"I just...I had everything pinned up in him, in these imaginary feelings he had to feel for me!" Beverly looked at Deanna with shame. "I'm tired of being alone, this way. I know I have my friends, but...I liked being partners."

Deanna took a deep breath, feeling that, knowing this was not the right time to make bold declarations. "Perhaps, Beverly, you've looked at the wrong places for the feelings you seek." She then pushed the sundae closer to her friend. "Eat up. Ice cream cures everything for a woman, or isn't that what you told me?"

Beverly laughed, a little more at ease with the confession, and turned to her sundae.


End file.
